1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a maintenance schedule monitoring device for a laser beam machine system, and more particularly, to a maintenance time monitoring device for informing the user that it is time to carry out a maintenance and inspection of all laser beam machine component elements requiring maintenance.
2. Background Art of the Related
A laser beam machine incorporates a relatively large number of component elements in the structure of the laser oscillator and the like thereof, which require a periodic maintenance and inspection.
In the laser beam machine, examples of the maintenance items and the component elements that require a periodic maintenance and inspection include a replacement of the lubricating oil of the vane pump of the cooling water supply system, a replacement of the lubricating oil of the Roots blower of the laser gas supply system, a replacement of the filter and the cooling water of the cooling water supply system, and an alignment of the bent mirror of the laser optical system, and the like.
Conventionally, the schedules for the above-mentioned periodic maintenance and inspection of the many component elements requiring maintenance are generally managed by entering the maintenance and inspection intervals and the dates of implementing the maintenance and inspection and the like in a maintenance data sheet or the like for each maintenance item of each object requiring maintenance, in accordance with the instructions given in a service manual or the like, or by pasting a label or the like, showing a maintenance and inspection schedule, on a machine.
The management of maintenance and inspection schedules described above depends entirely on the user, and as it is cumbersome, it often is not carried out properly. For example, merely pasting a label showing the maintenance and inspection interval onto a machine has little effect for reminding the user that it is time to carry out the maintenance and inspection, and as a result, the user often does not remember to implement the maintenance and inspection at the proper time.